The Truth Of Tangled
by Coolbutcrazy writer
Summary: Everyone thinks she's the villain and everyone thinks he's the hero. Just wait until you hear the story from a different point of view. You my just find out that Flynn Rider isn't exactly who he seems to be... One-shot.


**Chapter 1  
(No POV)**

An old woman with curly grey hair, patchy pale skin and light blueish greenish eyes sat leaning against a tall stone tower hidden in the forest. She knew her time to go was coming soon. She heard footsteps coming towards her but she continued to look up at the night sky. Soon a man was standing over her wearing a black cloak with a hood covering his face, in his arms was a baby girl crying. "Please help her, her names Rapunzel." He begged the woman as he handed her the baby. All she could do was nod and take the child. The man looked very young. That's when she got a look at his face. He had brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She took a glance at the child but when she looked back up for the man he was gone.

Over the years the woman raised the child in the tower she called her home. As the child grew they both discovered that Rapunzel held a power that when she sang a certain song magic came from her long blonde hair and they also discovered that they shouldn't cut it or it'll stop growing, loose it's power and turn brown. Rapunzel used her power to make her mother young on her own free will because she wanted to help her mother. To them time flew by until it was Rapunzel's 16th birthday, the day everything changed.

"Rapunzel happy birthday." Her mother told her as she handed her some new paints she made herself as Rapunzel was a very artistic girl. She smiles.

"Thank you mother but I was wondering, as I'm now sixteen I thought maybe we could go outside to see the lanterns that are in the sky every year, only on my birthday." Rapunzel suggested. Her mother well step-mother smiled at her.

"Yes you can but you can't go through the cave on the other side of it is a different world full of criminals, some of them even steal children that's what happened to the Princess." Rapunzel's step-mother replied not knowing that the girl she had been raising for all those years was in fact the lost Princess. Rapunzel sighed having heard it many times before.

"Yes I know mother." She replied slightly disappointed as part of her had wanted to go further then the cave to meet new people beyond the forest but she didn't say anything as she knew her mother would get worried about her if she went.

"Now Rapunzel Ill be away for a the day to go and collect another birthday present for you, it's something very special. Will you be all right on your own?" Her step-mother asked her worried. Rapunzel nodded and they say their goodbyes.

"I'll see you in tonight." Rapunzel told her as she gave her a hug before she used her hair to lower her mother down from the tower. She watched as her mother left out of sight through the cave to the world beyond the she herself had never seen. She busied herself with painting, cooking, cleaning, reading and doing lots of other hobbies before going out of the tower in the afternoon to watch the lanterns keeping to her promise of not going beyond the cave.

She went back up into her tower and smiled as she took one last glance up at the sky before she moved away from the window. She headed to make sure everything was clean for when her mother arrived back when someone suddenly jumped in through the window. Little did she know this wasn't the first time they'd been here as they had been using her magic to keep them self young while she slept so no one knew. Out of fear she hid in the dark of the shadows watching the man with fair skin, brown eyes and brown hair walk slowly around the room. As he approached her not knowing yet that she was there she let her hand tighten around the handle of a frying pan. She was about to swing when he spoke.

"Whoa calm down blondie!" He said with an amused smirk on his face as he held his hands up to cover his face.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" Rapunzel asked him trying to have a forceful voice, she didn't want to show that she was scared although it didn't work. He could hear the fear and uncertainty in her voice.

"My name is Flynn Rider and I found you by luck my dear, the whole kingdom has been searching for you for years. After all you are the lost Princess." He told her as he slowly walked in circles around her. She felt her hands trembling as she kept a firm hold on the frying pan.

"Rapunzel I'm back!" She could her her mother call from outside the tower.

"Let her up but don't let her know I'm here if she sees me it'll be harder to get you home safely." Flynn told her before he ran up to her bedroom which surprised her. She couldn't help but wonder how he knew where to go. She cleared her mind of all thoughts or at least she tried to before walking over to the window and letting he long blonde hair hang down ready for her to use to pull her mother up.

"Thank you sweetheart." She heard her mother call up to her before she began to pull her up. When her mother was at the top of the tower she walked in and quickly shut the window. "Thank you my dear, I've got you your present as well." Her mother told her as she placed her basket down on a table. Her mother started to rummage through her basket and Rapunzel couldn't help but notice Flynn sneak behind her mother and open the window.

"Uhh... so how was your um... trip?" Rapunzel asked her mother trying to distract herself from Flynn slowly who was slowly creeping back into his hiding place.

"It was great my dear, I have your second birthday present here, I'm sorry I couldn't be here to celebrate your birthday with you." Rapunzel's mother apologized as she was about to pull out Rapunzel's present when a voice stopped her.

"Stop there you witch, don't touch the lost Princess." Flynn ordered as he jumped out of his hiding place and accidentally knocked the woman backwards and she fell out the window, at least he said it was an accident. As the old woman fell she closed her eyes before hitting the ground with a loud thud, her life finally ended.

"Y-y-you killed her." Rapunzel stuttered as she looked out of the window at the woman who had raised her dead on the ground that was far below.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to but it may be a good thing that I did, I don't want to know what is in that basket." Flynn replied. They both looked at the basket before Rapunzel got up and opened it to reveal a dagger on top of everything else, she couldn't help but gasp.

"A dagger." She said in shock as she turned to face Flynn. He pulled her into a hug while he comforted her with one hand he used the other to pick the dagger up and slide it into his pocket as it was his. He closed the basket and smirked. His plan worked perfectly. Steal the princess, give her away, use her power without anyone knowing, return her to the kingdom and the kingdom will be forever in his debt.

"It's okay Rapunzel, lets get you home." He told her before leaving the tower with her to take her back to the palace. She walked willingly with him not knowing that the real villain was not dead, in fact the person who had died was just an innocent old woman who had tried to help but instead got all the blame put on to her. The story is completely different through the eyes of others as that woman was the only one who knew the truth. Well not every story can have a happily ever after.

 **A/N That's the end of this one-shot story. I just wrote this quickly as I haven't started my next one for Winx club because of the votes. I'll start writing it tomorrow based on the votes I currently have. I hope you enjoyed this story if you read it.**


End file.
